Máscaras
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Heiderich pretende jugar el juego de Edward, pero, ¿Cómo mantener la identidad frente a la mentira cotidiana? Hei's POV, angst, shonen ai, CoS spoilers y un poco de AU.


**Máscaras.**

_La nuestra era una situación en verdad extraña._

-Al. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Alfons. Vamos a la florería.

-…

-Vamos… acompáñame.

-…sí, niisan.

_¿A quién explicársela? No había forma, era incomprensible. Había que mantenerlo en secreto._

-Llevemos unos jazmines.

-Están muy caros, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres llevar otras flores?

-¿Qué diría Alfons si ahorrara en lo único que es para él?

-…

-Sabes, los jazmines eran su flor favorita.

-Lo sé.

_Él extrañaba a Alfons Heiderich. Me llamaba Al, pero, en su corazón, deseaba que actuara como Alfons Heiderich. Yo en ocasiones lloraba y él pedía perdón. Nunca entendió la verdadera razón de mis lágrimas._

-Al… ¿Tú cambiaste la foto?

-Ah… me debo haber confundido, yo…

-¡Te dije que no tocaras las cosas de Alfons! ¿Y de dónde salió esta foto?

-Bueno, es… lo puedo explicar, es…

-Tiene fecha… esto fue hace unos días.

-Sí, bueno, un amigo es fotógrafo y me pidió que fuese el modelo y…

-Esta fecha está mal. Devuélveme la foto de Alfons.

-Pero… Ed, ¿Estás escuchándome? La otra foto se humedeció el día de la tormenta…

-¡Es la única que tengo, así que devuélvemela!

-No es la--- Está bien, _niisan_. En un momento te la traigo.

_Disfraz sobre disfraz. Mentira sobre mentira. ¿Cuánto puede soportar una persona? ¿Acaso el peso de las máscaras no estaba predestinado a doblegar mi cuerpo, aplastarlo con fiereza y desangrarlo?_

-Gracias, Al. A veces no entiendo porqué insistes en revolver sus cosas.

-…no es por nada, niisan. Supongo que… me siento identificado con él.

(y entonces levantaste tu mano, tu mano fría, y me acariciaste el rostro, casi como si vieras a través del cúmulo de identidades)

-Tal vez sea natural… te pareces tanto a él…

-Lo sé…

(y te dejé besarme, aunque creyeras que yo era mil personas que no soy; no obstante, ¿Quién sabe en el fondo quiénes somos?)

_Cuando todo resultó ser simple fantasía y el cohete se estrelló contra el suelo, cuando sostuve su desmayado cuerpo en mis brazos, corriendo afiebrado entre aquellos demonios dementes gritando que porque la guerra, que porque el führer, que porque Shambala, cuando, al fin, le curé yo mismo las heridas, escondidos en este departamento demasiado pequeño para dos o para tres o para cuántos fuéramos en realidad, creí que la locura había terminado y que ahora éramos libres. Creí que, de una vez y para siempre, habría comprendido la verdad (¡Él, que chocó, tan literalmente, contra el muro de lo cierto!), que no buscaría lo imposible, que se sosegaría y admitiría las cosas como son. Hasta creí (y, quizás, no me equivoqué) que aquellos sentimientos hacia mí que yo adivinaba guardados en sus entrañas saldrían a la luz con la sinceridad que merecieron desde el principio. Pero aprendí que si en la mente de uno el futuro puede verse simple, es por pura falta de creatividad._

-Tanto, tanto, Al…

(y me recostaste sobre la raída alfombra, cumpliendo misteriosas fantasías, corrompiendo el recuerdo de tu amado hermano, desabotonándome la ropa despacio)

-Edward, yo…

(sonreíste, condescendiente, ¡Pobrecito!)

-No es necesario que me llames así…

(me mordí los labios, perforado por tu vergüenza de cotillón, sí, perforado una y otra vez hasta que me volví un enorme hueco, un gran, inmenso e inútil fragmento de aire)

-No, por favor… déjame llamarte así… y llámame tú… llámame Alfons…

(pusiste tu cara de no entender, de sorpresa, de confusión, eternamente olvidado de que no todos funcionamos igual que tú por dentro; tuve que besarte yo, ahora, para ahorrarme cientos de tonterías que pretendías tartamudear)

_Los primeros días lo contradecía. No entraba en mi cabeza la posibilidad de que estuviera hablando en serio, ¡Hasta había imaginado un funeral! Agarrándome del brazo y preguntándome _¿Por qué lloras, Al?_ y yo _Dime como antes, dime como antes…_. Y así, infinitas noches, hasta que una mañana te llevé el desayuno a la cama y te saludé. _Buenos días, niisan.

-A—Al, ¿Realmente quieres que---?

-Por favor… sólo hazlo…

(te desvestí, queriendo no decirme a mí mismo: ¿Quién está haciendo esto? ¿Al? ¿Alfons? ¿O no eres más ya que el monstruo que Edward se ha creado para tolerar el mundo? Te abracé para presionarte contra mí, para obligarte, para forzarte si era necesario porque no había marcha atrás)

-Al, te has vuelto loco, yo no quería…

-¡No me llames así! ¡Dime Alfons, dímelo!

-N—no puedo, Al, es que yo…

-¡Es sólo un maldito nombre, dilo y hazme el amor, Edward, te lo ruego!

(y te detuviste. Estabas horrorizado. Quedaste en blanco, ¿Acaso tan mal escogí mis palabras? ¿No era eso lo que habías querido cada uno de los segundos en que me habías mirado, sonrojado, pensando en Alfons?)

_Y de este modo, vine a descubrir que me amaba. Es decir, amaba a Alfons Heiderich. Pero para él, Alfons había muerto. Para él, había viajado a Shambala en mi defectuoso cohete, había traído de regreso a su joven hermano, se habían instalado en un departamento de las afueras. Y yo, que tuve que ser Al para que reconociera mi existencia, tuve también que fingir que fingía, fingir que no era otro sino yo, fingir que lo amaba como otra persona y que él amaba a otro y no a mí. Sin embargo, ni siquiera. Ni siquiera siendo sumiso ante el destino podría ganarme mi felicidad. _

_Aquella noche, aquél aniversario de mi muerte, me sentí cansado. Ya no había motivos para mentir y no mentir. Ya no había piedad en mis actos, pues, ¿A quién estaba entregando yo la gracia? A mí no, sin duda. ¿A aquél ser disminuido en su terror por encontrar de pronto a su hermano como a un desconcido podía decirse que yo le diera paz? No. Nada valía la pena. Y me sentí cansado. _

(lloré, lloré terriblemente mientras ponía mis manos en tu cuello, lloré, yo, que no podía ser tu Al, que no podía ser tu Alfons, que no podía ser nadie)

**Fecha de Finalización**_: Sábado, 16 de Diciembre de 2006_


End file.
